Stuck on You
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Felix and Calhoun find themselves in a rather sticky situation. WIR OneShot.


**WARNING: OBVIOUS SPOILERS! Read with caution!**

**A/N**: Okay, so I just saw Wreck-it Ralph yesterday, but unfortunately I don't have the greatest memory in the world, so this story might be a _little_ incorrect when it comes to certain things. This story takes place during the movie, right after Felix and Calhoun get stuck in the Nesquik-sand pit, but I also have Calhoun unaware of Felix's hammer and what it does. I'm pretty sure this is a fail, because it kinda mixes the whole movie up, but I just wrote it for funsies, so. Thanks for reading! Sorry for sucky ending.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any of its characters.

* * *

Fix-it Felix Jr. slowly took another careful step forward across one of the candy-caned branches he was attempting to balance on. Despite their previous accident with the disappearing branch and Nesquik-sand, Sargent Calhoun was practically galloping across the tree.

"Come on, Fix-it," She hollered way ahead of him. "We don't have all day!"

They were heading for the Hero's Duty ship Wreck-it Ralph had scornfully stolen, rode, and then crashed somewhere in the world of Sugar Rush. Calhoun had mentioned something about a virus ridden cy-bug joining Ralph on his journey, so he knew they had to hurry, but he couldn't help but notice that Calhoun was purposely staying a great distance away from him.

In attempt to catch up with her, Felix zipped forward. He hopped on one branch after another, before one quickly dissipated below his feet. Thinking fast, he hopped onto another branch and sat there a moment to catch his breath.

When he turned to his left, he noticed something growing out of the branch he happened upon.

"Gumballs!" He cried, half deranged from their already intense journey. "Don't mind if I do." He picked off a pink one and popped it into his mouth, chewing gradually.

Sargent Calhoun took notice to Felix's immediate stop and trudged back to speed him along. Before she was even relatively close to him, however, she noticed him starting to blow a rather large pink bubble from his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Fix-it, we don't have time for suga-" Suddenly, she was interrupted by a large wad of gum shooting into her mouth. Calhoun attempted to pull it out, but the effort only made the substance snap forward, causing her lips to crash into Felix's.

A blush formed on both of their cheeks, but Calhoun managed to hide her's away quickly. "Ut id oo do?" She tried to speak through her sticky lips.

She managed to pull them far apart enough that Felix could reply somewhat coherently. "Sorry," He muttered, his blush deepening. "I was blowing a bubble, and it popped, and when it popped, it-"

Taken by the rubbery force of the gum, their mouths snapped together again, cutting Felix's sentence off, not that Calhoun needed to hear anymore. She pulled back again, her hands pressed firmly against Felix's chest.

"Well, we need to get out of this," She insisted. "No way can we catch _anything_ like this!"

Felix wasn't about to complain about the predicament, but he had to agree it wasn't the most comfortable of situations. "But how?" He asked, his warm cheek pressed against her's.

"Just pull," She mumbled. "Here." Taking her hands off his chest for a brief moment, she placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now push!"

"But you just said to-"

"Push!" She exclaimed.

Felix obeyed without another word, using all the strength he had. Calhoun sighed with relief when the sticky substance began to break between them.

After a moment, she stopped to catch her breath and noticed the golden hammer sticking out of Felix's tool belt.

"Oh, good, a hammer," She said. "Quick, try to break the last bit of gum with that thing."

"Oh, but I don't think-"

"Do it!" She insisted.

"Okay," Felix said, taking out his hammer. Calhoun pushed against his chest again, giving him enough room to swing. But, as soon as the golden hammer hit the pink goo, not only did the break disappear, the gum grew thicker.

"Ut as that!?" Calhoun cried, her mouth too filled with gum to even attempt to speak properly.

"Orry!" Felix mumbled. "I ammer only ixes things!"

Calhoun rolled her eyes. "Oh, orget it!" She turned and quickly pulled off a small branch jutting out of the one they were stuck on. Just as she hoped, the breakage point was as sharp as a knife. "Old hill!"

Pulling away from Felix just enough, Calhoun quickly sawed through the gum, finally breaking the couple apart.

Breathing hard, Calhoun tossed the sharp candy cane and attempted to stand up, dusting herself off.

"Oh, that was amazing!" Felix cried, hopping around excitedly. "You were amazing! That was..." He turned upwards to catch sight of Calhoun attempting to push the bangs from her eyes. When she noticed his stare, he cleared his throat. "Really, really good."

"Forget about it," She said, turning back around. "We got bigger things to worry about."

"Oh, right," He muttered sheepishly, kicking his foot against the branch. "Of course."

Felix sighed, spitting the wad of gum into his hand and quickly flicking it away. He dug his hands into his pockets and trudged after Calhoun. The moment was over. Back to reality.

Calhoun sneaked a quick glance at Felix, before looking straight ahead once again. She felt a slight smile tugging at her lips as she blew a silent bubble with the remainder of gum she had kept in her mouth.

Yes, the moment was over. Or was it?


End file.
